Three Is a Crowd
by My Grey Heart
Summary: Everyone has a date.. All he wanted was to dance with him and no one else. Will he get his chance though with the Hero?
1. Disclaimer

Everyone has gotten jealous over someone else..

Whether it be love, dancing, social skills, or looks..

Either way, jealousy is never a good thing.

HETALIA! AXIS POWERS!

This story is actually a three way (not sex people) between Japan, Britain, and America! =D

I wouldn't consider it 'M' because there is no reason for it to be rated that high.

Now, if any lemon pops in, seeing as how this story may drag out for a bit, I will be changing the rating on it. xD

Intentionally, this was going to just have some good old US x UK in it but I guessed since Japan gets no love, and France is a damn pansexual anyway, why not put them in too? hehehee.. or should I say, hon hon hon! XD

Anyway, enjoy this love story in the making! ^_^

Reviews are greatly accepted!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hetalia or anything! I'm just using them for my evil purposes at the moment.

I will give them back when I'm done. ;D


	2. Frustrations

It was the end of the academic school year. Finally. Now he could do what he wanted. No more classes. No more boredom. No more feeling alone. But, not yet anyway. He had tonight. then it would be over. Regardless, he thought the school year would never end.

Now, here he was, in the corner, dressed in a rather nice suit, combed hair, and with his trademark frown. He originally came here out of sheer boredom but now he was regretting it. And it really didn't help matters that old frog face kept bugging him. His usual 'gentle man' attitude was wearing thin and to think he got all dressed up to watch everyone else dance and have a good time. He refused to dance with anyone though. glancing his emerald eyes over to where Alfred was, he sighed.

Currently, the American was dancing with Kiku. The brits brows knitted together in furry. He wanted to be dancing with only Alfred. What made things only more painful was that Arthur knew of his brush on Alfred ever since the two met.

His teeth gritted together seeing them continue to dance.

He... Hated it.

He liked Japan. But... Just not when he was dancing with his man.

"Aww... Is the little loser feeling lonely?" came a smooth, French laced voice. Francis smirked knowing full of the brits man crush, and poked the troubled man in the cheek.

"Shut your froggy mouth! I'm having a great time..." the annoyed brit lied, shoving his hands into his pockets, averting his eyes away from Alfred to the floor at his feet. The French sighed, he knew of the stubbornness that the brit always caused but this was just silly. Arthur had no idea. placing a hand on the brits shoulder, the French smiled.

"Listen old friend, don't let 'him' prevent you from having a good time. And by all means, if you want to dance with him or spend time with him then do it." Arthur nodded. He couldn't believe what Francis just did. Gave him good advise. Wow. Maybe he wasn't such a froggy wanker after all.

He looked back at the dancing couple with determination and confidence, ignoring the now panicking French man, Arthur angrily marched his way over to the two.

"IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION ARTHUR!" Pushing his way through the other nations he was so close until a rough hang stopped him, spinning him around to face an angry German.

"What the hell Ludwig?!" the brit hissed, seeing a scared Italian behind the blue eyed German.

"Apologize." Ludwig simply said, turning to this Italian and continued, "You stepped on his foot." relieved, the brit gave them both an Apology. Profusely. Ludwig wasn't going to kill him today anyway, thanks to Italy. The Germans' biggest distraction. smiling, Veneziano nodded and began dancing again with the German.

'Wow. That was tad awkward...' he thought. now, he could finally get the jap away from his boy. Only one problem... Where were they now? Biting his bottom lip in disappointment he walked among the crowd of couples.

No sign of either of them. just bloody great.

Taking a sip of wine, the French maneuvered his way to the other end of the table of drinks, standing next to the American who was also currently sipping on coke. he was all alone and looking at everyone dancing now. Francis fully knew Arthur was still looking for Alfred. And now, Kiku was no longer with the American either. a perfect time to coax and help out his old friend, he deserved it. swirling the wine around in the thin glass goblet, he smiled, dropping his voice low enough only for one to hear.

"You know Alfred, Arthur was looking for you..." he was pleased at seeing the taller mans cheeks turn the shade of strawberry kissed champagne, so, He continued.

"He has yet to dance with anyone still.." Little did the brit or the American know but he had known that the American was into Arthur. it was great. So, Francis made it his mission to bring them together. Especially tonight.

The smirk grew wider and the French made his way, true to his word to find Kiku, from further ruining his plans of getting the two nations together, but also for the fact that he was greatly happy to see am ear to ear smile come to Alfred's features. His eyes fixated on the blonde who mingled within the crowd.

Short, stubborn, and think eyes brows that stood out. He Couldn't help but giggle when Arthur tripped and made a pouting face and his glossy emerald eyes start to water.

Alfred sighed, content some what but, also trying to get the growing butterflies that were building up in his rock hard stomach to cease.

"Guess its time for me to be the Hero then. Right Iggy...?"


	3. Truth and Opportunities

"Hey, need a hand?" said the lovely voice next to him. He couldn't believe that NOW the American was coming to him. Alfred's offering hand still waited for the british man's touch but Arthur knocked the offering hand away. Standing, he watched the oddly sweet American and blushed.

"What do you want?" the brit hissed, failing and forgetting to try to be somewhat affectionate. he couldn't help it though...

Kiku, who looks way better than his futile self, was chest to chest only moments ago with the azure eyed man. He really didn't mean to get jealous, and now he was taking it out on Alfred. Still, the American could have rejected the Japanese man.

"What's wrong Iggy?" the American asked, puzzled at Arthur's annoyed attitude. The brit rolled his eyes. He didn't understand, the American never would understand or care to know. Especially how he felt. That was for bloody sure. Besides, he was too old and unattractive. Kiku at least looked good with Alfred. Arthur's emerald eyes glazed over with water in his sudden frustrations and doubts. Shock and worry came over Alfred and he grabbed Britian's wrist, dragging him off to the side and out the door of the big room to a small dark deserted hallway.

"Let me go fat ass!" Arthur protested trying to get free of the stronger man's grasp. Finally being dragged down far enough so no one could hear or see what would happen between the two men, Alfred proceeded in pinning the smaller nation to the wall. He couldn't afford to let prying eyes and ease droppers interfere. Arthur turned head away, refusing, absolutely refusing to make eyes contact with Alfred.

"Tell me everything. Now." The American's voice was deep.

Serious.

But a hint of love' understanding, and... Aggression.

Arthur liked.. No.. Arthur loved it.

The briton closed his eyes, biting down on his own bottom lip waiting for the man to speak again. He would enjoy the good parts of this while he could. He knew Alfred would never love him. Like him. Accept him.

"Nothing. I'm fine Alfred."

Americas grasp tightened on Arthur's shoulders, now he was getting frustrated.

"That's a damn lie Arthur and you know it! Now tell me." Alfred said in anger. He hated when Britain got like this but tonight seemed to be the worst time yet. The younger nation always tried to talk with him every time but he was so stubborn. Always lying, saying it was nothing. How was he suppose to tell him 'that' if Arthur was always depressed and hiding things. And it seemed things always got worse when Kiku came around.

Wait.

Alfred's blue eyes widened and he lovingly looked into the emerald ones he had known all his life that decided to stop hiding behind there shields.

"Arthur.. Were you jealous that me and Kiku danced together?"

Watered, hurt-filled emerald eyes came to life in sheer rage (all caps rage bitches) and the brit grabbed a fistful of Alfred's shirt, trying to seem like a threat to the younger nation who had just easily pointed out his misery.

"What the_ hell_ do _you_ think you Idiot?!," he shook his head, "Bloody Hell, we both like you and of course I got jealous at seeing you two together!" the shorter man yelled. Ashamed that he had just practically admitted his feeling to Alfred. The brit looked away, to the floor actually. This explained two things to Alfred.

One.

He had never noticed Kiku was flirting and trying to get with him but, up until now, he didn't have a clue. He didn't like Japan like that. At all.

Two.

Now, with actions, he could prove to Arthur that he could care for him. As more than 'just being friends'. He knew Arthur was such an intelligent man, but, the American knew the Briton didn't know how to be affectionate or use his heart instead of his head. Oh well.

Smiling, Alfred pulled the blushing brit closer to him, making the shorter man protest. But it was no good. He was just too strong.

"Arthur..." he said warmly, nuzzling into the blonde's hair. The fake protesting ended quickly and Britain melted. Did Alfred know now? Of course he did.

Stepping away from the British man, but still holding his hand lightly and lovingly, the American's smile grew wider.

"Care to dance?" He gestured to the room were the light, music, and people were and Arthur went with the younger nation back into the ball room.

Me...?

Dance...?

With... You?

Arthur walked into the room, full of confidence and latched onto his hero.

The hero who saved him from falling. The brit finally smiled. Truly smiled.


	4. Feelings

The lights in the ball room flashed and the music was pounding his head. He wanted to run and not come back but he knew if he did, he would regret it later. And probably for the rest of his life. His green eyes hardened when he saw Kiku come into view and tightened his grip on Alfred's hand. If anything, he swore he would never lose his American love to the japanese man. No matter what. And it made him incredibly happy to know that Alfred had no such feelings for Japan, adding to the many reasons more why he liked him.

He blushed at the eyes that were starting to pin to his back as Alfred led them out into the middle of the dance floor. His breath was starting to quicken and his pulse increased. He knew he had to calm down or he would get himself too worked up and then what?

Nothing good was sure to come out of it.

" Ah... Amour... Isn't it beautiful Kiku?" The frenchman asked, giving a smug grin when he saw the shorter man's expression stiffen. Fransic felt very happy with the fact that he was not only help his little Angleterre, but now, maybe he could score a Japanese lover when Kiku needed someone to cling to in the midst of his depressions and heart ache.

Paining a smile, Kiku only watched as his American friend clung to his British lover. He knew he didn't have a chance. But at least he knew he tried his best. Besides, he always knew all along that they would be together. Now, all he could do was support them.

Across the dance floor away from all else in the room the two Untied Nations glaced at each other. No one dared bothered them but small chuckles could be heard throughout the enormous room. Everyone had seen this coming for quite a while. So, it was obvious to not disturb the new couple.

Alfred smiled down into the nervous face of England, taking his free and and wrapping it around the other's small frame, pulling him close and in position for a waltz. Arthur, unsure if he even remembered how to dance now, stummbled over his own feet, trying to find some balance as they began to move as one to the music.

"Arthur.. let me lead. Just follow my body." Alfred whispered in the briton's ear, "Just feel my body move.. relax..." He breathed, making pleasureable shivers run up and down the british man's spine. This was becoming more and more erotic in his head, but he knew he had to behave himself. He was a gentleman after all, he couldn't possibly think those kinds of things. Not now anyway...

Alfred, pleased at feeling Arthur's muscles relaxing, and feeling the Briton's press into his he led the two of them into a wonderful dance.

About an hour after dancing, Alfred led his British love outside to the hallway they had just been in some time ago. Both boys were exhausted from all the movements and were covered in light sweat, but regardless, they were but happy, but let deep down they knew now that things were going to get even more complaicated. Maybe.

"Ah! That was great!" Alfred mused, still being in a silly mood, clinging to Arthur from behind, holding his around the waist and giggling as they walked.

"Thank you, but who think taught you how to dance in the first place?" Arthur laughed, pulling away and walking ahead of the American, reaching back for his hand in attempt to being affectionate. Alfred smiled, remembering the good old days when he was oh so youung and Arthur was teaching him everything he knew to become a man. A true gentleman like himself. Though, over the years, there was a lot of things that Iggy NEVER taught him, and he perfered to keep those things to himself aside for the fact that he also wasen't as up tight as the british man.

The American blushed at his thoughts that played through his head. He hated these thoughts, and now that Iggy knew he liked him and visa versa, the thoughts just wouldn't cease.

Tight. The word just continued to play over and over in his mind. He cursed all the years Iggy ran around almost nude and drunk, clinging to the small American boy and proceeding to nuzzle him. Even at such a young age, Alfred knew his British guardian was crazy but always had tolerated it as best he could. But now.. this was getting ridiculous.

Arthur, noticing the American's sudden attitude and strawberry kissed face smiling wickedly and approching him casually but entirely too close for comfort.

"Hey America.. What are you thinking in that brain of yours...?" He smirked, his green eyes shining though his smirk malicious. He knew exactly what the American was thinkning.

"Iggy, I wanna go somewhere with you.." He smirked, returning the evin smrik, his eyes getting that look in them showing exactly what he wanted, making the british man shiver.

"Where..?"


	5. Together

Avoiding the eyes of the jealous ones and the ones who could later protest them being together, the boys, still in formal attire, headed down the road. Not far away Alfred knew the perfect spot at where the two males could be together. The briton smiled, tolding the American's hand as they strolled down the sidewalk, feeling the wind brush against his face, the cold nipping at his nose. The smell of salt then grew stronger and the brit could hear roaring of waves crashing againt the shores. His eyes widened in suprise, his smile widening.

"The beach?" Arthur asked, slightly baffled at the American's choice of being romantic.

"Why not?! The beach is amazing!" Alfred laughed, picking the british man up completely, laying him over his shoulder and quickening his pace down to the water.

After treading through the sand and setting his love down, Alfred sighed, stretching his back and frowned, watching out into the vast ocean, remembering something.

"Arthur.. Why did you never tell me before tonight that you loved me?" The American's words pierced at Arthur's heart. His green eyes fell to the water now at his feet in shame. Removing his shoes and throwing them higher on shore, the American did the same. Arthur struggled for words, but the moments between them were quiet. Arthur knew if he said the wrong thing he would regret it later.

"I really just though you and Kiku were together. I'm old. I raised you. All your life I loved you like a brother. But lately.. Lately, I've grown stronger feelings for you. I don't know why. But, all in all..", he gasped, feeling the American's lips locks onto his. His words were cold like the water at his feet. Feeling his eyes close, his face warm and strong arms wrap around his body, Arthur then knew he didn't have to say anymore.

Pulling away from the soft, warm lips, Alfred smiled.

"I love you." He whispered, entertwining his fingers with the Briton's.

Arthur could only think of one thing to say. He was alright to admit it now, he knew Alfred knew. This was okay.

"I love you too.. Alfred." With that, the taller nation pulled him into another deep, long, and passionate kiss. Hot waves of pleasure filled the Briton and then the kiss was broke.

"Look up." Was all the American said, and with that, the two looked up, still embracing.

Up above, stars covered the sky. Not a cloud was in sight and everything seemed so perfect. He could see constellations here and there throughout the sky. Stars sparkled, making his eyes shine from there reflections.

Alfred swayed lightly from side to side, holding his Iggy close, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"Your my everything Arthur. Never forget that."


End file.
